Primer Encuentro
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Al gran imperio le gustaba este lugar…le agradaba ese niño. No habría problema en hacer su ¿colonia? No claro que no habría problema y si lo habría…el lo eliminaría sin importar nada. Antonio quería a ese niño a su cuidado. y todo lo que España quería lo conseguía.


Hetalia NO es mío. Yo solo juego con los personajes para entretener

* * *

Primer Encuentro.

La brisa movía con fuerza sus cabellos castaños…era totalmente relajante estar en el mar. Era una de sus pasiones, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. Que nunca dejaría. Por nada ni nadie. Eso era algo de lo que estaba mas que seguro.

Solo había unas cuantas cosas que podrían arruinarle estos bellos momentos, y ese era el intento de pirata; Inglaterra.

Odiaba topárselo por que cada encuentro, terminaba en pelea, y no es que tuviera miedo o fuera débil. Pero España no veía necesario terminar en los puños con el pirata.

A veces simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. Solamente de relajarse en el mar y ver las nubes pasar. Descansar como no lo hacía en su casa, si bien es verdad que disfrutaba de la compañía de Romano, a veces necesitaba un descanso del difícil carácter del menor.

Cerrando sus ojos verdes y dejando que el viento refrescara todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos dispuesto a tomar la siesta del día.

~O~O~O

-Capitán…despierte…Capitán

-mph..

-Señor…

-mph

-¡CAPITÁN!

Los ojos verdes del castaño se abrieron y miraron con furia al marinero que lo había despertado.

-¿Qué?-gruño molesto

-Tierra a la vista señor-tartamudeo el pobre hombre

Antonio se levanto de un brinco…ahí frente a el…nuevas tierras que conquistar.

Con una sonrisa dio un brinco y dio la orden a sus hombres para anclar lo más rápido posible.

Inicio el descenso y los marineros comenzaron a bajar las cosas necesarias.

-me adelantare, terminen su trabajo y esperen nuevas ordenes

Con eso el castaño tomo su fiel y confiable hacha. Se arreglo su gran sombrero rojo y su ropa, vale que no fuera un perfeccionista al extremo pero le gustaba verse bien.

Camino rápido y con su impecable confianza.

El lugar estaba repleto de plantas y árboles varios. Lo único que lamentaba era que se ensuciaría sus blancos guantes. Soltó un suspiro y paseo sus ojos esmeralda por todo el lugar.

Era un hermoso paisaje la verdad. Su preciado hogar no tenía algo parecido, las aves cantaban y escuchaba el sonido del agua al correr.

Incluso con ese sol, que lastimaba un poco su vista, el clima era agradable.

-este es un bello lugar…pero no se donde estoy

Soltó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras rascaba con uno de sus dedos sus mejillas. Cuando escucho como las hojas detrás de el crujían. Tomo su hacha con mas fuerza y se preparaba para atacar.

Se escuchaban pequeñas pisadas. El español se dio la vuelta asiendo girar su hacha de manera elegante y de un solo golpe tumbo al suelo a su agresor.

Bajo lentamente sus ojos y se topo con un pequeño niño.

El infante tenia unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, con un toque rojizo, y su piel morena.

Era mucho mas pequeño que Lovino.

Su cabello marrón estaba un poco largo ya que le rozaba sus pequeñas orejas. La punta de su hacha estaba en su cuello y a pesar de que el arma del español era grande e impartía temor entre hombres y mujeres por igual. El pequeño estaba sonriente.

"_que lindo" _fue lo primero que pensó sin mover su hacha un poco, estaba mas enfocado en los grandes ojos del infante.

-disculpe…-hablo el pequeño

Los ojos del español brillaban…el pequeño era tan bello.

-¿tu eres dios?-pregunto con ilusión el infante

España abrió los ojos mientras se desconectaba de este mundo…este niño lo había llamado…_dios_…una enorme sonrisa surco sus labios…era demasiado lindo ese niño. Demasiado…

-¿Quetzalcóatl?-pregunto con mas animo-¿ya vienes a buscarme?

Una sonrisa boba volvió al rostro español… ¿Cómo lo había llamado el niño? 'Quetzal…que?

-me estas lastimando-hablo el mas pequeño- ¿Quetzalcóatl?-

El imperio parpadeo y se dio cuenta que su arma aun estaba en su cuello. La quito rápidamente mientras con una de sus manos tomaba al niño y lo levantaba.

Una vez que el pequeño estaba de pie. El ojiverde se alejo unos pasos, ¿tenía que presentarse correctamente no?

- ¿Quetzalcóatl?-siguió llamándolo.

Los ojos del pequeño estaban brillosos y todo su cuerpo decía que estaba emocionado.

El mayor se arrodillo frente al niño, una rodilla frente a el una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su espalda escondiendo su ya muy visible hacha.

Agacho su cabeza dejando que su flequillo cubriera, subió sus ojos verdes mientras aclaraba su garganta para presentarse.

-mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-hablo lentamente-o mejor conocido como El Imperio Español

Se levanto con una sonrisa y el pequeño se la devolvió.

Al gran imperio le gustaba este lugar…le agradaba ese niño. No habría problema en hacer su ¿colonia?

No claro que no habría problema y si lo habría…el lo eliminaría sin importar nada. Antonio quería a ese niño a su cuidado.

Así que en silencio mientras el niño hablaba de sabrá dios que cosas, el español estaba creando una y mil maneras de quedarse con esa pequeña y adorable nación.

no importaba sobre quien tendría que pasar. ese niño de ojos rojizos seria propiedad española, aun y si eso le costaba su imperio...por que sabía algo le decía que realmente lo valía.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este fic. Simplemente quería escribir el primer encuentro entre España y México. Nada mas. quizás después escriba la continuación cuando se convirtió en Nueva España. Pero por ahora solo escribí esto ñ_ñ

Quiero agradecer enormemente a estas personas:

**Evangeline-Darkness12**

**Spain-Love04**

**Alfie Eldenstein**

Por haber leído mi primer Spamex! Estaba tan nerviosa, pensé que nadie lo iba a leer! Pero en cuanto leí sus comentarios me levantaron el animo como no tienen una idea! Gracias de verdad! Y solamente por eso las quiero ñ_ñ ustedes leyeron mi primer fic de mi OTP gracias.


End file.
